I had a rough day
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Arthur est de mauvaise humeur et a besoin de beaucoup d'affection de la part de son amant pour s'en remettre. 1er lemon que je fais, attention c'est assez explicite quand même, si vous lisez vous savez à quoi vous attendre.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** M  
**Personnages :** France et Angleterre  
**Genre :** Romance

**Autres :** 1er lemon que je fais, j'étais de très mauvaise humeur et pis bah... J'ai essayé d'en écrire un pour voir si ça allait me détendre et ça a marché, je retiens pour les prochaines fois xD  
En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira! (Et que ce n'est pas assez explicite pour être du MA? Je ne sais pas trop juger mais je pense que FF ne devrait pas me le retirer, enfin j'espère)  
La deuxième partie est beaucoup plus explicite que la première vu que j'ai pris pour plus d'assurance pour écrire ce genre de chose, et puis, je vois Francis être du genre plus romantique et attentionné pour ce genre de chose et Arthur.. Comment dire, plus violent? Enfin pas dans un mauvais sens hein, juste que il montre son amour de manière moins douce.. Enfin je suppose que vous me comprenez XD

J'ai pas corrigé les fautes, j'ai pas la foi après avoir écrit autant, je le corrigerai plus tard, enfin je suppose que ça ne doit pas vraiment gêner (j'ai pas pour habitude d'écrire avec beaucoup de faute).

Bref sur ce enjoy! :D

EDIT : Texte corrigé, je sais pas pourquoi FF me changeait mon texte de base à certain endroits...

* * *

Francis était un train de lire, installé confortablement dans son canapé, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Un peu agacé d'avoir été dérangé dans sa lecture mais toutefois curieux de savoir qui cela était, le français posa son livre sur une table avant d'aller ouvrir. Une heureuse surprise l'attendait, son amant, Arthur. Cependant, ce dernier avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

« Arthur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'anglais marmonna un « oué » avant de mettre un pied en avant pour rentrer et ensuite se stopper en se rappelant les bonnes manières.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

Le français le laissa entrer et referma la porte en se demandant ce qu'avait son lapin adoré. Ce dernier partit s'asseoir dans le canapé et jeta un bref coup d'oeil au livre que Francis lisait plus tôt avant de relever les yeux vers son hôte.

« Aheum... Ça serait possible que j'ai un peu de thé ? »

« Oui bien sûr, je reviens tout de suite. »

Francis se dépêcha de préparer du thé pour Arthur en étant de plus en plus curieux sur ce qui le tracassait. Une fois le breuvage prêt, il retourna dans le salon où il s'assit près de l'anglais avant de lui tendre sa tasse de thé. Le britannique en bu quelques gorgés et sembla se détendre un peu mais apparemment pas assez pour parler de ce qui l'énervait. La nation française passa un de ses bras autour des épaules de son amant et le rapprocha doucement de lui (surtout pour éviter de surprendre Arthur et qu'ils se retrouvent avec du thé brûlant sur eux) avant de lui embrasser le front.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui met en colère mon Arthur ? »

« Hum... M'vaise journée. »

Francis se mit à jouer avec quelques mèches de cheveux de l'anglais avec une de ses mains et à caresser son épaule de l'autre.

« Développe ? »

« Je sais pas, depuis ce matin y'a rien qui va comme je veux. Ça me frustre de pas pouvoir faire ce que je voulais et plus j'essaie de me détendre et améliorer les choses, plus ça empire. Alors... » Arthur pris soudainement une teinte rouge d'autre chose que de colère. « J'me suis dit que... Vu que tu... Tu es doué pour détendre... Voilà quoi ! » Ajouta-t-il en rougissant encore plus.

Un sourire vint perler aux lèvres du français quand il compris ce dont son amant avait besoin.

« Même le thé ne marche pas ? » Questionna-t-il en se sentant fier d'avoir de meilleurs capacités que la boisson qu'Angleterre ne cessait d'honorer à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait comme une panacée pour tous les maux.

« 'Arrive pas à le faire bien... Et tu sais très bien que.. Le thé et le.. Sexe c'est pas pareil ! »

Le français rigola légèrement avant d'embrasser le front d'Arthur et de lui faire un grand sourire.  
« Mais bien sûr que je le sais mon cher. Ne devrais-tu pas poser cette tasse de thé pour que je m'occupe de toi ? » Répondit-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

« Aheum... Je vais pas gâché du thé, ça va encore plus me frustré, et si je le bois pas maintenant il va être froid. »

« C'est moi que tu vas frustré si tu me fais attendre et peut-être que je n'en aurais plus envie quand tu auras fini ton thé. »

Arthur poussa un soupir avant de se résigner et poser la tasse de thé au loin, on ne savait jamais.  
« Fine. De toute façon il était pas terrible ce thé. » Devant la moue que lui faisait subitement le français il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Bon d'accord il est pas aussi bon que le mien mais il est pas... Si mauvais. »

« Je vais te montrer en quoi je suis doué. » La nation anglaise n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit que les lèvres française s'étaient déjà posés sur les siennes, faisant naître une sensation brûlante de plaisir dans son estomac. Arthur s'empressa de répondre au baiser avec autant de ferveur que celui qui lui donner et après quelques minutes à s'embrasser passionnément, les deux se séparèrent, haletant.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas embrasser, ça m'a manqué. » Lui dit soudainement Francis avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Shut up and kiss me again ! »

Le français rigola légèrement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et de presser son corps contre le sien, il sentait déjà l'excitation bouillir en lui et il était très heureux que son lapin soit venu le voir après une mauvaise journée, il allait tellement bien le consoler qu'il n'allait plus vouloir le quitter pendant des jours.  
Inconscient des pensées de son amant, Arthur ne songeait qu'à embrasser les douces lèvres du français et à essayer de le toucher le plus possible avec son corps. Bientôt le baiser se fit plus brûlant lorsque leur langues se rejoignirent pour jouer ensemble, le goût de l'autre leur avait tellement manqué qu'ils se goûtaient avec une telle ferveur qu'on aurait dit qu'ils voulaient se dévorer le plus possible. Les deux hommes sentirent leur pantalons respectif devenir bien trop serré à leur goût et avaient de plus en plus envie de s'en débarrasser. Sans défaire leur baiser, les deux commencèrent à se déshabiller l'un l'autre rapidement, sans toutefois être complètement nues, et ne tardèrent pas à passer leur mains sur le corps de l'autre avec envie.  
Francis rompit le baiser pour venir satisfaire le cou de son amant et le couvrir de doux baisers qui firent gémir doucement Arthur. Ce dernier bougea sa tête de manière à donner un meilleur accès au français à son cou et le serra un peu plus contre lui en l'attirant par ses hanches.  
La nation française fut ravie de ce geste et continua de couvrir son lapin de baisers, avant de lui lécher délicatement le cou et enfin le lui mordiller avec passion. Cela eut pour effet de doubler le volume sonore des gémissements de l'anglais et à le pousser à se presser encore plus contre son amant qui était décidément très doué pour ce genre de chose.

Le français se remit à embrasser Arthur et il bougea petit à petit ses baisers vers ses épaules avant de remonter le long de ses bras et de prendre un de ses poignets pour embrasser la paume de sa main avec douceur.  
Arthur rougit de plus en plus aux baisers et le dernier lui fit raté un battement de cœur quand il croisa le regard remplie d'amour de Francis. Ce dernier n'eut même pas besoin de mot pour exprimer à son amant à quel point il l'aimait, un simple regard leur avait suffit. Francis lâcha la main de l'anglais et se remis à le couvrir de baisers, sur son torse cette fois-ci, et aux vu des gémissements que poussait Arthur, il aimait cela sans aucun doute. Le français parsema le torse de son amant de baisers avant de s'attarder sur les deux points sensibles de sa poitrine, après les avoir embrassé plusieurs fois il les lécha doucement et les forts gémissements de plaisir qu'il en retira ne l'encouragea que davantage à sucer gentiment ces deux petits points sensibles. Francis sentait son corps s'embraser et celui d'Arthur faire de même sous son toucher, il était très heureux de pouvoir satisfaire son lapin et s'appliqua à continuer ainsi. Il mordilla ces points sensibles de son Arthur jusqu'à les faire devenir rouge et se dresser sur son torse. Il eu un petit sourire en voyant l'effet qu'il avait sur son amant et embrassa chacune des zones avant de remonter son visage au niveau de celui de son anglais et de lui faire un langoureux french kiss.

« Fr-Francis je... J'en peux plus... »

« D'accord mon ange, veux-tu que l'on reste ici où que l'on aille dans un endroit plus confortable pour cela ? »

« Dans ton lit... Mais dépêche-toi ! »

Francis rigola légèrement avant de répondre « oui, oui mon chéri. » et de soulever son amant dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, il déposa son précieux Arthur sur son lit et revint l'embrasser avec amour tout en pressant son corps contre le sien ce qui retira un gémissement de la part de l'homme en dessous de lui. Le français pressa leur sexe l'un contre l'autre et ne lâchait pas les lèvres de son anglais, il se mit bientôt à se frotter contre lui et les forts gémissement qu'il entendit ne lui donna que plus envie de combler leur désirs.

« Francis... En-Enlève-le bon sang ! Arrête de jouer ! »

Le français lui fit un sourire avant de balader sa main entre ses jambes d'un air taquin. « Je ne joue pas mon cher, je ne fais que te faire du bien. »

« Tss ! C-C'est juste frustrant ! »

« Tu n'avais qu'à me demander plus tôt si tu en voulais plus. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Eh bien je te le demande maintenant, enlève-moi ce foutu pantalon et occupe-toi de moi ! »

« A vos ordres mon cher ~ »

Francis défit le bouton du pantalon d'Arthur avant de descendre la fermeture avec ses dents et d'ensuite faire glisser le bout de tissu des jambes de son bien aimé.

« Oooh mon drapeau, comme tu es chou mon ange ! » S'exclama joyeusement Francis en découvrant le boxer au couleur de son propre pays.

« Sh-Shut up ! Je l'ai pas du tout mis pour te faire plaisir ou autre ! Enlève-le ! »

« Quelle impatience. »

La nation française rigola légèrement avant de caresser le sexe dur de son amant à travers son boxer qui poussa un glapissement à la fois de surprise et de plaisir.

« Ah, je fais beaucoup d'effet à ce que je vois. »

« Ôtes-moi ce sourire idiot de ton visage et enlève-moi ce foutu boxer avant que je ne change d'avis et ne te fasse mien ! »

« Oh mon cher tu pourras faire cela après si ça te chante ! »

Le français daigna enfin répondre aux attentes d'Arthur et lui enleva son sous-vêtement avant de caresser doucement son sexe qui s'érigeait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure du plaisir qu'il recevait. Les cris de plaisir de son lapin lui confirmèrent qu'il se débrouillait très bien et il sentit que son propre sexe aurait bien envie d'avoir le même traitement. Mais il avait décidé de faire plaisir à son amant avant, il se satisferait après.

« Francis ! Je... More ! »

« Oui mon ange. » Souffla le français sur le bout du sexe érigé de son partenaire qui sentit un frisson de plaisir le parcourir à la sensation.

Francis lui adressa un sourire avant de lécher délicatement ce qu'il avait en dessous de sa bouche. Les cris de plaisir de son amant redoublèrent et le français fit de son mieux pour essayer de ne pas succomber à ses propres envies et continuer à satisfaire son chéri. Après avoir lécher toutes les parties du sexe de son amant plusieurs fois, il le pris doucement dans sa bouche et le goûta comme s'il était la chose la plus délicieuse au monde;et quand on avait le meilleur palais au monde, ça ne pouvait que faire plaisir d'être considéré comme quelque chose de délicieux par un palais pareil. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si Arthur pensait à cela, il était bien trop occupé à exprimer son plaisir par de nombreux cris et en serrant les draps du lit très fort dans ses mains. Il aurait bien aimer passer ses mains dans les cheveux si soyeux de son amant mais il avait peur d'appuyer sur sa tête, submergé par le plaisir, et le faire s'étouffer. Alors il se contentait de serrer les draps du lit de son français comme si ça vie en dépendait.  
Francis se mit à lui faire des va-et-vient et Arthur sentit son esprit se perdre dans le plaisir, il ne pouvait plus penser correctement et avait l'impression qu'une espèce de brouillard avait décidé d'élire domicile dans son cerveau, l'empêchant de penser de manière rationnel. Il s'entendit hurler de nombreuses choses mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était en train de raconter, son esprit était tellement submergé par les délicieuses sensations qu'il ressentait qu'il se perdait de plus en plus dans ce brouillard de plaisir.  
Son amant lui par contre comprenait très bien tout ce qu'Arthur lui disait et son corps ne se privait pas pour apprécier les paroles le suppliant de lui donner plus de plaisir et celles traduisant à quel point il aimait ce que le français lui faisait.  
Francis n'en pouvait plus, il allait craquer si cela allait continuait, et ce n'était pas seulement moralement que ça allait arriver.  
Il retira sa bouche du sexe de son anglais ce qui lui valu un gémissement plaintif et regarda l'homme qu'il aimait dans les yeux.

« A-Arthur je.. J'en peux plus. »

« Go ahead then ! And hurry up ! »

La nation française lui sourit avant de se déshabiller complètement lui aussi et de chercher quelque chose dans son tiroir pour enfin en ressortir un lubrifiant, il sentit son amant rougir en voyant l'objet qu'il tenait et lui-même sentit son plaisir augmenter encore plus. Il allait très bientôt ne faire plus qu'un avec cet anglais qu'il aimait tant.  
Il mis un peu du gel sur ses doigts avant d'en rentrer un tout doucement dans l'antre chaud de son partenaire qui poussa gémissement en sentant l'intrusion. Francis attrapa ses lèvres et l'embrassa amoureusement tout en le préparant, il ne quitta pas les lèvres de son amant durant tout le temps où il le prépara et caressa même un peu son sexe pour le faire se détendre le plus possible.  
Une fois son anglais prêt, il retira doucement ses doigts et se positionna en le regardant dans les yeux à la recherche de son approbation pour commencer. Lorsqu'il vit ce signal, il pénétra tout doucement son amant en s'arrêtant dès qu'il le sentait se tendre ou se crisper. Francis brûlait de rentrer directement et de commencer à bouger à l'intérieur du corps chaud de son Arthur qui lui procurait tant de plaisir mais il se retenait le plus possible, il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire du mal, il voulait éviter le plus possible toute forme de douleur pour ne lui donner que du plaisir. Au bout d'un certain moment il était enfin entièrement à l'intérieur de son amant et le couvrait de baisers pour l'aider à se détendre. Il ne fut que trop heureux de commencer à bouger lorsqu'Arthur le lui ordonna et poussa très vite des gémissements de plaisir. La chaleur qui entourait son sexe était tellement délicieuse qu'il ne pouvait qu'en vouloir plus, d'autant plus que de savoir que c'était son amant qui lui procurait un tel effet et qu'il était à l'intérieur de cet homme qu'il aimait tellement ne faisait qu'augmenter son plaisir à un point presque insupportable. Le français fut d'autant plus heureux en entendant les cris de plaisir d'Arthur qui lui en demandait plus, il était plus que ravie d'exécuter ses demandes et se mit à bouger de plus en plus vite. A chaque fois qu'Arthur hurlait qu'il aimait cela, son propre plaisir augmentait, à chaque fois qu'Arthur hurlait qu'il en voulait plus, il lui en donnait plus, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge le plus vite qu'il le pouvait.

Leur cris de plaisirs étaient tellement fort qu'ils se perdaient encore plus dans le plaisir, excité par les propos de l'autre. Francis allait le plus vite qu'il pouvait mais Arthur en voulait encore plus, alors il agrippa son sexe et se mit à le caresser avec une certaine force qui fit hurler son amant encore plus fort, lui en demandant plus. Le français fit de son mieux pour exercer le plus de plaisir possible à son amant à la fois en caressant son sexe et en lui faisait l'amour mais il se rendit compte qu'il allait bien vite ne plus pouvoir supporter le plaisir immense qu'il ressentait. Son corps arrivait à ses limites et il fit l'amour avec beaucoup plus de force à son amant dont les cris de plaisirs semblaient atteindre des niveaux de sonorité inimaginable. Finalement, son Arthur vint entre sa main et le plaisir de sentir celui qu'il aime déverser son plaisir contre lui fut de trop pour lui et il exerça un dernier mouvement de hanche rapide avant de déverser lui aussi son plaisir dans le corps de celui qu'il aimait.  
Tout deux avait hurler le nom de l'autre en gémissant de plaisir lorsqu'ils étaient venu et ils étaient maintenant tout deux en train d'haleter en essayant de reprendre leur souffle.  
Francis se retira doucement du corps de son anglais et s'allongea à côté de lui avant de l'attirer dans ses bras pour un câlin rempli d'amour. Arthur se blottit à l'intérieur des bras de son français et respira doucement son odeur avant de se mettre à dessiner des cercles du bout de ses doigts sur le torse de son amant ce qui le fit frisonner.

« Alors, comment tu te sens ? »

« Merveilleusement bien. Merci je suppose. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi mon lapin ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureux, d'autant plus si ça implique du sexe ! »

« Shut up ! » Lui répondit un Arthur rougissant. « Et puis... J'ai pas dit que j'en avais eu assez. » Ajouta-t-il en marmonnant quelque peu.

« Oh vraiment ? Tu veux que je recommence ? » Répondit le français avec un grand sourire, tout à fait enchanté à l'idée de recommencer.

« Pas question ! C'est à mon tour maintenant ! »

« Oh mais vas-y, ne te prive donc pas de mon corps magnifique ! Il est à toi ! »

« Sh-Shut up idiot ! » Répondit un anglais embarrassé avant d'embrasser le responsable de son embarras.

Le français se tut tout de suite et rendit un baiser bien langoureux à son partenaire. Arthur agrippa le sexe de son français et se mit à le caresser assez vite tout en le french kissant passionnément, les gémissement de plaisir qu'il retira le satisfaisait totalement et il mit plus de force dans ses caresses. Les gémissement redoublèrent et l'anglais était ravie d'entendre son français si arrogant gémir son nom ainsi ce qui lui valu de se faire caresser avec bien plus de poigne et de vitesse, le plus fort qu'Arthur pouvait aller sans blesser son amant. Il pressa le corps envoûtant du français contre lui avec son autre main qui était posé sur sa hanche et il continua de faire plaisir à son amant jusqu'à ce que ce dernier vienne dans sa main avec un cri particulièrement érotique qui eu une saveur tout à fait délicieuse aux oreilles du britannique.

« Aahh Arthur... Ce.. Ce que tu es doué quand tu veux. »

« Comment ça quand je veux ? »

Francis rigola légèrement avant de lui faire un petit sourie et de répéter « Oui, quand tu veux. »

« Tu vas voir, sale français arrogant ! »

Arthur le renversa sur le lit en se mettant par dessus lui et attaqua son cou de morsure, il mordait certain endroits plus fort que d'autre mais ne mordait jamais trop fort pour blesser Francis, juste de quoi laisser de jolie marques prouvant la propriété du français à sa personne.

« Mine... » Murmura-t-il après avoir fait un énième suçon dans le cou laité du français.

« Ce que tu es possessif mon cher... »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même que ton corps était mien, je ne fais que réclamer mon du. »

Le français rigola légèrement avant que son amant ne change de cible et s'attaqua à ses chers points très sensibles de sa poitrine.

« Arthur ! »

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de l'anglais qui mordilla avec plus d'ardeur ce qu'il avait entre les dents et qui étaient vraiment délicieux selon son avis, enfin c'était surtout car c'était à Francis.  
Après avoir lécher et mordiller son amant pendant un bon moment, Arthur retourna l'embrasser et se remit à le caresser entre les jambes ce qui fit échapper un glapissement de surprise et de plaisir à son délicieux amant. Arthur partit ensuite mordiller l'oreille française avant de lui murmurer sensuellement : « Voudrais-tu que je te suce Francis ? »

Le visage du concerné devint bien rouge et un sourire apparut peu de temps après.  
« Bien sûr ! Comment refuser une demande aussi désespéré ? Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me dévorer tout cru ~ »

« Shut up already ! Je suis pas désespéré du tout ! C'est toi qui l'est ! » Répondit vivement l'anglais en appuyant avec force sur le haut du sexe de son amant qui poussa un cri absolument délicieux.

« Ooooh Arthur ! »

« Alors ? C'est toujours moi qui suis désespéré ? »

« Aahh... N-Non... »

Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de l'anglais qui lâcha le sexe de son amant quelques instants pour venir le prendre dans sa bouche et le goûter avec plaisir. Il fit de son mieux pour combler les désirs de son français mais se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas tenir aussi longtemps que ce dernier avait fait avant de le faire sien. Il se retira donc quelques instants pour prendre le tube de lubrifiant et en humidifier ses doigts avant de reprendre le sexe désirable de son amant qui n'attendait que lui et il commença doucement à le préparer.  
Au vu des cris que poussait Francis, il aimait cela, Arthur continua donc jusqu'à le préparer suffisamment pour qu'il le reçoive et il se positionna ensuite face à son français.

« Prêt love ? »

« Anytime mon cher ! »

Arthur lui sourit avant de le pénétrer avec presque autant de douceur que Francis quelques instants plus tôt, il fit de son mieux pour aller doucement et habituer le français à sa présence mais il n'était pas capable de contrôler son plaisir autant que le français lui-même et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller un petit peu vite. Cela ne semblait heureusement pas déranger Francis qui avait l'air d'être aux anges et dès qu'Arthur pu bouger il s'empressa de donner un maximum de plaisir à son amant adoré. Les cris de plaisir de Francis l'excitait énormément et il retourna attaquer son cou en le submergeant de plaisir avec ses mouvements de hanches. Il ne se rendait même plus compte du nombre de paroles possessive qui traversaient ses lèvres et il s'en fichait bien, le français était à lui après tout !  
Après plusieurs minutes de plaisir intense, Arthur se remit à caresser le sexe de Francis pour le faire venir et l'embrassa passionnément. Son amant vint avec l'un des cris les plus délectable au monde et Arthur ne pouvait bien évidemment pas résister à tant de lubricité de la part du français et vint à son tour avec un cri qui plût fortement à Francis.  
L'anglais se retira après quelques instants et s'allongea sur son amant, le serrant dans ses bras et se mit à embrasser son cou gentiment.

« Huum Arthur ce que tu es mignon quand tu es possessif comme ça ~ »

Le concerné se mit à rougir et regarda les merveilleux yeux bleus qui le fixaient.

« Shut up... Tu es mien, c'est tout... »

« Tellement mignon ! Enfin ça l'était moins quand tu as voulu me marier de force durant la guerre de Cent Ans, beaucoup moins. »

Arthur lui donna un coup sur la tête.

« Idiot ! Je... Tu sais bien que je savais pas comment m'y prendre ! »

« Hum je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que tu saches toujours. »

« Je sais au moins que te faire la guerre pour te séduire est une très mauvaise idée... »

« Tu es vraiment la pire personne que j'ai jamais rencontré en terme de romantisme. »

Cela valu un autre coup au français, dans le ventre ce coup-ci.

« Outch ! Mais... Je parlais d'avant, Arthur ! »

« Même ! C'est ta faute d'abord, tu te vantais toujours de tes capacités amoureuses mais tu m'as jamais dit comment faire ! »

« Oh, tu voulais que je fasse ton éducation à ce niveau-là ? Tu étais bien trop petit pour cela à l'époque. »

« Tu aurais au moins pu me dire que faire la guerre à quelqu'un pour le séduire était une mauvaise idée... »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que qui que ce soit aurait eu ce genre d'idée tordue pour séduire quelqu'un, mon cher. »

« Raaah tais-toi ! » Répliqua Arthur en le faisant à nouveau taire à l'aide d'un baiser.

« Mmmh ! Tu es satisfait au moins mon cher ? J'espère que tu vas mieux ? »

« Oué un peu mais... » Arthur le regarda avec des yeux brillant. « Je crois que ça irait encore mieux si je m'occupais de toi toute la soirée, voire nuit. »

« Avec mon plaisir mon cher ! » Lui répondit un français tout souriant.

Arthur s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de nouveau quand Francis bougea ses lèvres au niveau d'une oreille de son anglais et lui murmura doucement : « Je t'aime Arthur. »

Ce dernier pris une belle couleur rouge tomate avant de mordiller les lèvres du français et de lui répondre : « Moi aussi, stupid frog. »

* * *

Si l'anglais pose problème je peux toujours rajouter des traductions, à part pour les insultes, ça sonne pas aussi bien en français et je trouve pas d'équivalent XD


End file.
